1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display and a method of operating an electrophoretic display, and particularly to an electrophoretic display and a method of operating an electrophoretic display that can utilize a compensation circuit to reduce luminance difference of an electrophoretic panel of the electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a timing diagram illustrating a common voltage VCOM, a gate driving voltage VGL, a data voltage VDATA, and a pixel voltage VPIXEL corresponding to a pixel of an electrophoretic panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a switch coupled to the pixel is turned on when the gate driving voltage VGL is low, so a storage capacitor of the pixel can store the pixel voltage VPIXEL according to data voltage VDATA during a period T1. During a period T2, because the common voltage VCOM is increased, the pixel voltage VPIXEL is also increased with increase of the common voltage VCOM through the storage capacitor of the pixel. Before the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high (a period T3), a common electrode of the electrophoretic panel is floating. When the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high, the switch coupled to the pixel is turned off. Meanwhile, because a parasite capacitor exists between a scan line corresponding to the pixel and the pixel, the pixel voltage VPIXEL is increased with variation of the gate driving voltage VGL (the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high) during a period T4. In addition, during the period T4, because the common electrode of the electrophoretic panel is floating before the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high, variation of the common voltage VCOM is less than variation of the pixel voltage VPIXEL (a dashed line circle A as shown in FIG. 1) when the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high. Thus, because variations of voltages (the pixel voltage VPIXEL and the common voltage VCOM) of two terminals of the pixel are different, luminance of electrophoretic panel is decreased when the gate driving voltage VGL is changed from low to high.